Glory Box
by Manon M
Summary: "There's something about the way he's looking at me that makes me want to buy another drink, so I'd let him get in my pants". SasuNaruSasu, AU, oneshot.


"There's something about the way he's looking at me that makes me want to buy another drink, so I'd let him get in my pants" – he thought, while exchanging looks with the other man.

He was leaning against a stool, at the end of the dark bar, one arm resting on the counter, hand loosely holding his drink. He had this comfortable posture, head slightly tilted to the side, dark bangs falling in front of his eyes, and a smirk playing in his lips – eyes focused on darkened blue.

He felt insecure; he had known for a long time he liked men, but hadn't acted on it yet, throwing himself from women to women. Perhaps to fill a void, the need of something more, or was it denial? They always turned out to be one-night stands, a couple of weeks at most. Some people would say it was a destructive path, but then again, when did he ever pay attention to those words? He knew what he was doing.

Eyes still on those dark ones, vision blurred, lost in thought, he noticed the other man moving, walking slowly towards him. He took another sip of his drink, somehow it felt stronger now then ever before, and waited.

The dark-haired man, wearing nothing but black, sat beside him and ordered another drink, looking devilishly at the bartender. His voice low and husky, sending shivers to the blond man's spine – and he could do nothing but stare, until the slender man spoke again.

"Sasuke" – he said, meeting his eyes, smirk still in place. It took him what seemed forever to react, but he finally replied with a low, shy version of his name: "Naruto".

"Running away from something?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You look lost" – Sasuke said, as his drink was finally placed in front of him, and he took a sip, eyes never leaving Naruto, moving from his eyes to mouth.

"Let's not talk about that", was the makeshift answer he got, with a small smile.

He hummed in response, that being all he could say, before deciding to change the subject. "Care to dance?" – he said while standing up and offering a hand. The blond stood up as well, and walked towards the almost empty dance floor in silence, leaving Sasuke's hand hanging, which made him lift an eyebrow and look slightly amused.

He slowly followed, and found himself walking in the rhythm of the bass, the music slow and sensual, stopping only when the other did, at the far corner where almost no light met them.

Naruto turned around slowly, moving each side of his hips forwards with the music, arms hanging at his sides, head falling back a little, eyes glued to Sasuke's – who got closer and closer by the second, standing mere inches from the other heated body. He started dancing as well, reaching to finally touch Naruto. The hand he took was soft, and showed no resistance at all as he pulled Naruto closer, placing both their hands, now intertwined, on the small of his back.

They started moving in sync, bodies still apart, but not by much.

Naruto could feel his heart pounding against his chest, sound loud to his ears, but he felt comfort in knowing Sasuke couldn't hear through the music and chatter around them. The other man smelled good, a smell he longed to feel, one that no woman could ever provide.

Despite his insecurities, he let himself go, waiting to see where all this would take him – them. So he allowed himself to take the final step and touch their chests together. It felt like everything he thought it would, and more; he could feel Sasuke breathing, their heads now side by side, the warm breath making his eyes close more, leaving them half lidded.

The dance was slow, without a lot of touching, but it was enough to drive Naruto crazy with want, need for more. And just then, Sasuke put one leg between Naruto's, thigh briefly rubbing against his crotch, making Naruto moan, barely audibly. He now noticed his throat was dry, and he was breathing faster than he probably should.

Sasuke didn't miss the little moan, or how he got the blond all bothered. He liked to toy around with people, and Naruto reacted much too perfectly.

He did it again, now with more force than before, at the same time pulling Naruto closer with one hand on his back, almost low enough to touch his ass, while the other was still together with Naruto's.

He felt Naruto arch towards his body, grip tightening around Sasuke's own hand, making the taller man smirk in satisfaction.

Naruto, clouded by all of the different sensations, looked at Sasuke, meeting dark eyes that swiftly moved to stare at his mouth. The gaze made him lick his lips, and that was all it took for Sasuke to reach closer and align their mouths; close enough to feel the heat emanating from each other, but not enough to satisfy Naruto.

With one hand, he reached for the nape of Sasuke's head, feeling the smooth hair under his sweaty palm, and closed the distance between them, bringing their lips together. At first it was slow, as Naruto took Sasuke in. It was better than anything he ever tasted before, and so he needed more, turning the kiss raw, tongues coming together and battling inside their mouths, never stopping.

Hands started wandering, touching; bodies moving, letting be touched. Sasuke buck his hips, feeling Naruto's erection against his own through their clothes, making Naruto press them harder together, and making Sasuke want him even more.

He needed to touch that body with nothing between his hands and the tanned skin, to feel the other man shiver against him, moan his name while he bit on soft flesh, enter what he knew would be tight, come inside him – or perhaps it would be the other way around, it didn't matter. He needed more, he needed to feel.

And so he ceased all contact, taking a step backwards, leaving Naruto looking at him with confusion in those big blue eyes. His own eyes filled with amusement and lust, and he offered his hand once more, this time being met with Naruto's strong grip, as he turned around and walked towards the exit, fumbling his pockets for the car keys.


End file.
